Love and Mercy
by Sittingonthis
Summary: Sophie receives some unexpected solace on the eve of her girlfriend's funeral from a surprise source. A/U perhaps. Multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Consider this an A/U of sorts. The events here take place in a land I like to call Off-Screenville, where even though we didn't see it, well that doesn't mean it didn't happen.

* * *

Sophie lounged on the couch at her dad's. She wore her sweats and hoodie, hair up in a pony tail. It was all she could manage these days. Every piece of clothing she had, felt connected to a life that was gone. She hadn't even cleared out Maddie's side of the closet. At night she wrapped herself in her girlfriend's old night shirt. It still smelled of her, and Sophie needed that aural simulation at night. It barely allowed her to deal with the emptiness of their bed.

Brushing the thought away, Sophie turned toward the garbage that was on television. It was easy to get lost in the soap opera lives of others because if she thought about it for too long, then a memory would creep in. Staying detached meant that she'd be able to keep it together.

And she had to keep it together. _For Mads._

The brunette didn't react when she heard the door unlatch and open. She knew that it was her. And Jenny Bradley could vanish into thin air for all she cared.

"There's something here for you, Sophie" the redhead said as strolled in. She placed it on the table in front of Sophie then went and put the kettle on. Sophie lifted the vanilla colored envelope and turned it in her hands. Jenny started to drone on about tea as Sophie rubbed her hands across her name written on the front. She recognized the handwriting but scarcely believe it.

" _Soph"_ it said.

"So your dad said…" Jenny continued on.

Sophie zoned her out as she gently opened the card that had been inside. It was a sympathy card. She'd received a dozen of these over the last few days. Some heartbreakingly informal, such as from Luke. Others horribly formal, such as the one from the owner of Victoria Court. Nothing was particularly unusual about what was said inside, except that a small scrap of paper with a phone number and short message written on it fell out.

"Sophie! Sophie!" Jenny shrilled from the kitchen.

The young woman whipped her head toward Jenny.

"WHUT?" Sophie glared back. For a moment, a thick tension hung in the air between the two women. Neither seemed willing to relent, until Jenny's face changed to that of a woman more aged. Her shoulders slumped and Sophie lowered her gaze to her shoes.

"I was just wondering if you were going to join us today for tea" Jenny said wounded.

"Sorry" Sophie sighed while shaking her head. She hated how the woman could wind her up. Maddie hadn't liked the mardy version of Sophie that this woman could bring out so easily. It wasn't the kind of person that Sophie wanted to be.

"Yeah, I'll be there" she said softly.

Turning back to the card, she read it over again for the third time in the space of two minutes. The message inside was simple, the script though was full of hesitancy. Sophie could see the measured pen strokes as if every word was considered. However the scrap of paper that tumbled out was clearly a hasty after thought. Seemingly scribbled quickly and thrown in at the last minute.

"So who's it from?" Jenny asked curious.

"Oh, it's just another sympathy card" Sophie replied. Jenny nodded going back to her work in the kitchen. "Was it just sitting in the mailbox? There's no postal code or stamp" Sophie asked as she looked up.

"Uh, Yeah. I guess they just dropped it off rather than give it over by hand. Seems a bit cowardly if you asked me" Jenny finished shaking her head.

"No. It's just what she would do" Sophie replied. "Sian was never one for confrontation. It looks like she's not changed" the brunette sighed.

"Whose Sian?" Jenny asked.

"An ex-girlfriend, must have read about it in the paper of summat" Sophie replied.

She looked down at the card, now closed and sitting on her lap. Leaning over she grabbed the phone number and turned it in her hands.

"Well, that's kind of her Sophie" she finished turning back to the refrigerator.

"Do you think Jack can handle sprouts?" she asked seemingly to herself.

Looking back toward the living room Jenny saw that it had emptied, as Sophie left out the door.

* * *

A/N: I know it's short, but the next chapter will be quite long. Reviews are the best motivator for me to deliver up the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Contains references to a fic I've written called "Unexpected" but there's no need to have read that fic to read this. Also reviews are great. Thank you so much to those that I've already received. You are all great.

As Sian Powers turned the corner, she was caught by such a strange case of deja vu. Of course this time the roles were reversed and it was a different girl curled up on their bench. It broke her heart to see how small her ex-girlfriend seemed to be.

Their eyes connected across the street and for a moment time slowed. It hit the blonde's chest, how pained Sophie's eyes were. She tried a smile but even she knew it was a half effort. As was the half hand wave that she lifted as she crossed the street.

This was never going to be easy.

"Hiya" Sophie said softly.

Sian sat beside her ex-girlfriend and they both leaned back toward the street.

"Soph" Sian breathed.

"Thanks for the card. It was very kind of you" Sophie turned toward her after a moment.

"Well, it was the least I could do" Sian said dolefully. "I didn't know whether to knock or not. I don't know the etiquette in this situation" Sian explained.

"I don't think there is one. Uncharted territory" Sophie smiled wistfully at Sian and then lowered her gaze back to her lap.

"I'm so sorry, Soph" Sian said consolatory. On instinct she took the brunette's hand. Their fingers entwined and it felt natural. It had been a long while since Sian had clasped soft hands. Blokes never had that.

"Y'know if you need to talk, you can" Sian offered. Her mind returned to all the times when they had spent endless hours talking about nothing and everything. Even before any romantic notions had crept into their brain. Sophie had needed an ear back then. Sian had wanted to be there for her best friend. Even if it was all family, family, family. It hadn't seemed strange at the time that Sophie never really needed to talk about much else.

"You don't need to do that Sian. I'm Okay" Sophie said weakly. It didn't seem like even she was convinced though. Sian understood that she'd have to push Sophie to open up. It was always this way with Websters. They didn't like to talk about feelings.

"Look Sophie, I only met her once, that night in Newcastle, but she loved you fiercely. I mean, I called you a lying cheating cow and she defended you" she chuckled. Sophie lips turned upwards at the corners for the first time since Sian had sat down. The blonde took this as progress.

"That is very rare" Sian said determinedly.

It had really shaken her how rattled Sophie looked in person. In her mind, the brunette had always been sturdy. Webster's were built to be shouty Manc fighters. It was in there bones. But Sophie looked as if she'd collapse in on herself. And Sian would not let that happen again. It had nearly killed Sophie before and she'd be damned if it happened this time.

It was true that Sophie Webster had betrayed her. And they'd been broken up a long while. But that didn't mean that the brunette meant nothing to her. She'd always be there for Sophie Webster. She couldn't help it.

"It just doesn't make any sense to me" Sophie shook her head. "Maddie was a good person. We were planning a life together" her voice choked. "And now it's gone" Sophie wiped a spare tear quickly.

"So what do I do now?" Sophie whispered as she turned and looked directly into the blonde's eyes.

It hurt Sian's chest to see such doubt in her ex-girlfriend's eyes. It had always been Sophie who had her faith to keep her sturdy. Unlike others whom she had met since that just decided to let the world burn, it was always that faith that kept her from joining them. Now it seemed that even Sophie Webster was lost on the tether of meaningless tragedy. And if that happened what hope did the rest of them have?

"You will get through this Soph" Sian squeezed her hand. "You're already stronger than I thought you'd be" Sian chuckled trying to lighten things up.

"Maybe" the brunette shrugged and continued "After the service tomorrow, I think I'll move out. I can't stand living there. Blank Slate. That's what I need" Sophie shrugged assuredly.

Sian laughed relieved. Sophie looked at her surprisingly.

"See. I knew it" Sian shaked her head. "Sophie" Sian paused turning directly towards her. "You always have said that everything happens for a reason. Well, Maddie made you strong. She made you see there's more than these cobbles. Because there is" Sian paused. "I had to lose you to see it" the blonde finished.

Sophie nodded her head as brief tears dropped from her eyes. They pulled each other into a desperate embrace that felt endless. Neither girl wanted it to end but as with all good things...a phone buzzed.

Reluctantly they broke apart, and each checked their phones. Sophie silently held up her own and read it silently.

"It's my dad, he wants to know where I am" Sophie shook her head.

"I best get going" Sian smiled as she stood up.

"You can come to the service if you like" Sophie offered as she stood up from the bench.

"I think the last thing you need is more "street drama" Soph" Sian chuckled. "No, I'll stay away but y'know if you need a shoulder…" Sian trailed off as she turned away.

"Of course" Sophie smiled as she headed back down the cobbles.

It was that genuine smile that Sian Powers carried with her into bed that night. It was a small piece of solace in such a world of outrageous heartbreak.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: This chapter has references to another story I wrote called "The Shirt" and "Unexpected". Of course, there's no need to read those stories to follow this chapter.

* * *

Sophie had already pulled out a certain jacket and set it on the bed. Of course the blonde noticed it straight off.

"I can't believe you still have this!" she squealed.

"Well, it was too nice to burn and didn't seem appropriate for the charity shop" Sophie smirked.

"I'm just shocked it still fits" the blonde chuckled as she slid it on.

"You can take it if you want" Sophie sighed as she turned toward the closet.

She had called Sian a few times over the last week. It had become a bit like old times. It helped her a bit to be able to joke with someone again. Sian was the only one who didn't treat her like a fragile egg. Also she wasn't caught up in "street business"-it was nice to be outside the goldfish bowl.

After all the "Jenny Bradley" business was over her mum, not very tactfully, had suggested that it was time to attack the clothes closet. It still made her a bit teary to think on. _Their Room_. Now it was just _Her Room_.

"She didn't have much did she?" Sian filled the silence.

"Yeah, she'd just replaced some of her old clothes at Christmas. We went to the sales" Sophie said starting the piles.

One for Charity shop, One for garbage, One for Return to the Garage.

Sian slipped off the old leather jacket. It was a fond reminder of youth but she was too old for it now. She stepped toward the closet starting to pull off clothes from the hangers. The blonde chuckled to herself. She held up a big red flannel shirt in Sophie's face.

"Are you sure this isn't yours?" Sian asked mockingly. Sophie scoffed in amusement taking it out of her hands.

"Oi! Just because you're all femme heteronormative. I loved this shirt" Sophie hugged the piece of clothing inhaling it in.

"Well none of this has a rainbow or a unicorn. I can see that you were definitely the girly-girl between the two of you" Sian observed as she threw a polka dot polo shirt on the charity pile.

"Before she came here, she was sleeping rough. And didn't have much of a choice. Once she did...well, I guess she wasn't much for dressing up" Sophie finished wistfully.

Sian took the flannel from Sophie's hands and placed it on the bed. She took Sophie's hand.

"Soph, what you did for her...you saved her life. But these are just clothes. She'll always be with you" Sian said assuredly.

"I know" Sophie choked down a sob and looked to the ground.

Sophie then pulled her head back up and moved across the room to the dresser and started going thru the top drawer. Having put space between each other, Sian just hung back awkwardly waiting for Sophie to make the next move.

Gathering her breath, Sian was a bit startled when she heard a laugh from Soph. She turned toward the brunette just as she felt her face get hit by a tee-shirt. Shocked she pulled it off her face where it had wrapped itself.

Sophie broke out in a fit of the giggles. Sian looked at the shirt and recognized it immediately. It was a bit faded with some holes, but she could still read "LEEDS FESTIVAL 2010".

"Whut?! How do you still have this?" she exclaimed.

"Maddie found it when we cleaned Rosie's room once. She'd never been to a musical festival" Sophie turned somber suddenly and folded her arms. "You can keep it if you want. It was always meant for you" Sophie finished.

Sian looked at the shirt. Like the leather jacket, it held some nostalgia value-but it just wasn't her anymore. She put it on the charity pile.

"You know Soph, she didn't seem like someone who saw herself as missing out. She saw herself as dead lucky. She said that you were "home" and that's all she needed" Sian said assuredly.

Sophie shrugged adding some more clothes to the garbage pile.

"I know, it's just I don't know if she knew how much I needed her" Sophie said softly.

"All you need is love, right? And Sophie she knew that she had that" Sian said as she hugged her ex-girlfriend.

Sophie broke it off first and nodded as she wiped a single tear.

"Enough. It's all me, me, me. What are you doing tonight?" Sophie asked pushing a smile onto her face.

It was a bit strange to see her ex-girlfriend this way. When they were young Sophie had always been the one to explode emotions all over the place. It was a Webster thing. However, the Sophie Webster that stood before her was bottling it. Keeping it together in a very British stiff upper lip fashion. It wasn't a Sophie that the blonde was used to.

"Oh nothing. Mates in town wants to go out to a club. You can come if you like, it's in a group" Sian offered.

"Don't think so, spent enough time seeing you get chatted up thank you. And dad needs me" Sophie replied.

Her dad was still shaken up by everything, even though he claimed to be fine. Sophie knew that he was barely keeping it together. Seeing Jenny on that ledge had really given him a scare. She remembered that he had lost his second wife in a similar way. They never talked about it but she knew that he had felt it was his fault. He always felt that way even though he rarely said it aloud.

Still she could see it in how he always needed to have Jack in his eyeline. How he refused to find another valet for the garage. How his eyes carried an ache and his shoulders stooped. Her father had always been a man who could take anything that came at him. But the hits lately were starting to wear him down.

"Is he alright? Your dad?" Sian asked.

"Well, since Jenny was sectioned, he needn't worry. Crazy cow" Sophie said with a sudden bitterness. Sian was taken aback.

"But Sophie, wasn't her head mashed? You said…" Sian trailed off.

"Yanno, she was the last to see Maddie that night, she told me she hadn't but I knew she was lying" Sophie said as she angrily folded a shirt. Watching her mangle it in frustration, Sian took it out of her hands.

"Hey, Hey" she tried to settle her. "She's gone aye? And she's getting help. Maybe a little mercy Soph" she said carefully.

On instinct she raised her arm and rubbed the brunette's upper arm slowly. Nothing was said, but their eyes connected instantly.

In that moment Sian seemed to be staring into the abyss of their past, present, and future. She found herself both drawn and repulsed by what she saw there. The possibility that they were reconnecting now as part of some grand design of fate was painful, though. It seemed to selfish and cruel to take any pleasure in.

An 18 year old girl had died she remembered. And all the promise of that young girl with it.

Silently, she saw Sophie's breathing return to it's natural rhythm, her voice lowered. Sophie smiled and nodded quietly, as Sian let go of her arm.

"You can go talk to her. I'm sure she's eager to confess her wrongs. I read that's a major part of recovery" Sian suggested.

"I don't know if I can. I'm not a saint, Sian. I don't know if I'm ready to forgive her" Sophie confessed.

"Maybe you both need it to move on" Sian theorized.

Sophie nodded, but Sian wasn't sure if she meant it. They didn't mention it again as they packed up the meager belongings of an 18 year old girl. At the last minute Sian noticed that her ex-girlfriend pulled out a small black elephant figurine.

Sophie reached up and placed it on a shelf corner. She made sure that it faced into the room.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for the feedback! I so appreciate any response or reviews so keep it coming.


	4. Chapter 4

Sophie really was grateful that it was Sian who had pulled her to the toilets. At least she had someone to hold back her hair that she knew. She was already embarrassed enough. This whole night was a mistake.

She raised her head and stood up shakily.

"You all right then?" Sian asked concerned. "How is your hand?" she asked.

Sophie turned toward the mirror trying her best to recover. She was a bit of a mess, but not the worst that she'd ever seen. On the other hand her hand was throbbing a bit where'd it had connected with the lad's face. For Sian's sake she pushed a smile on to her face.

"I'm Fine" she said.

Sian didn't look like she was buying what Sophie was selling.

"Well I blame myself. Never should have let you have that "one more shot". I forgot how weak your stomach is" Sian sighed.

Shaking her head, she headed over to the paper dispenser.

"Sian, it's not like you made me drink it" Sophie replied. "Don't blame yourself" she finished up.

It was true. Sophie had not meant to drink so much. She wasn't much of a drinker since she'd had her accident a few years ago. The brunette had even convinced Maddie to stop getting wrecked when they had first met.

Maddie.

"SOPHIE" Sian shouted. She snapped back to attention as she felt Sian pulling her through the club.

She had only gone because Sian kept asking and her dad wanted her out of the house. So, she had dressed up a bit, put on some lippy, and gone to town. Sian's mates were nice enough. They had kept the small talk to a minimum. Sophie had done more listening (when she could actually hear that is) and not much talking. She hadn't been out in a long while. It just wasn't a thing that her and Maddie did often. They'd have rather stayed at home then had to deal with the endless house music and obnoxious lads.

The brunette liked dancing though. She knew that she had no rhythm whatsoever, but to be able to feel every inch of her girlfriend's body...well it had been intoxicating. Winding her hands in Maddie's hair as they both made fools of each other had been delicious. Maddie didn't often let her hair down, but on those nights they went out she had. It went unspoken, but Sophie knew that it had been for her.

And it made her love her even more.

Tonight she had stayed off the dance floor. It wasn't like she didn't have the opportunity. Sian had been sure to introduce her around to all her friends. They seemed nice enough if a bit posh. All fancy cocktails and university talk.

The blonde had quickly ended up on the dance floor with some ginger bloke. Sophie felt a bit abandoned, but not surprised. Sian had always had to beat them off with a stick when they were younger. She hadn't lost it.

The night air was such sweet relief after the heat of the club. It hit Sophie's face and she felt like she was finally able to breath.

"Soph, I got a taxi coming for you" Sian said as she put away her phone.

"Sian, you don't have to go back to Weatherfield with me. I'll be fine" Sophie said smiling.

"Oh don't worry. I won't be" she winked.

"Let me guess-the ginger bloke" the brunette smirked.

"Maybe. That is if he's recovered from your left hook" she laughed.

"Oi! He was touching you inappropriately!" Sophie scoffed.

"Did you ever think that maybe that was what I wanted eh?" Sian laughed.

"Whatever" Sophie crossed her arms. Straight people sometimes she sighed.

They leaned against the wall for a moment silently laughing to themselves. Sophie smiled after a moment.

"Despite everything-Thank You" she clasped and squeezed Sian's hand. The blonde squeezed back.

"Sophie, it is going to get better" Sian said sincerely. Sophie just nodded.

They each looked in each other eyes not saying a word. Then they broke out into full spasm giggles. It was Sian who saw the taxi pulling up.

"Well come on Lennox Lewis, let's get you home" she said as she pulled her in for a hug.

"You'll be okay, Soph" Sian whispered in her ear and then pulled away.

Sophie looked into her ex-girlfriend's eyes nodding and ducked into the Streetcars Cab.

"So where to Sophie? Sakana? Bijou?" Steve McDonald asked jovially from the driver's seat.

"Just home Steve" Sophie smiled.

"Home it is then!" he pulled out toward the motorway to Weatherfield.

Sophie counted out the change in her bag to make sure that she had enough for the fare. Looking at her phone she saw that she had several messages from her dad. He had become so clingy since Jenny, that she feared that he wouldn't let her go into town at all. Instead Sophie had reminded him that she was 20 after all, and that she'd be in a group. Still he had texted. She texted him to let him know that she was on her way home.

Putting her phone away she sighed. After everything that had gone on in the last month, she worried that her old dad would have a heart attack himself. He worried so much and took everything onto his wide shoulders. Still, if she had learned anything lately it was that life is fragile. So so fragile.

"Sophie" Steve paused for a moment then shrugged and dove in "I just want to say that I'm really sorry. Maddie was... well she was a lovely girl" he finished.

Sophie nodded. She had gotten used to this by now.

"You know the other day I heard a funny story…This guy's walking down a street when he falls in a hole. The walls are so steep, he can't get out. A friend walks by. "Hey Joe, it's me, can you help me out?" And the friend jumps in the hole. Our guy says, "Are you stupid? Now we're both down here." The friend says, "Yeah, but I've been down here before, and I know the way out" he chuckled as he turned on to Coronation.

He parked the car and turned the engine off. Turning toward her in the back seat she could see a softness in his eyes.

"Sophie, if you need anything. Don't hesitate to ask" he said softly.

"Steve, honestly, your wedding reception was one of the best days of our lives. I'll always be grateful for it" she smiled choking back the sob in her throat.

Apparently it still hurt.

"Even though we weren't there!" he laughed becoming cheeky again. This was the Steve that she had known all her life. It warmed her chest to see that laughter in his eyes return for even a moment. "Well here we are Miss Webster. Need any help out?" he smirked. She laughed at the formality.

"No, I think I can make my way. How much?" she looked into her purse.

"Oh no charge for you miss" he donned an imaginary cap. She protested but he scoffed.

"Was on my way home anyway. Michelle will be waiting" he smiled as he helped Sophie out of his cab.

* * *

A/N: Again, this has been a long time coming, but unfortunately life and such gets in the way...however I love to see your response so please leave a review! It provides much solace to our souls.


	5. Chapter 5

She didn't mean to overhear.

But then again, how could anyone in the Rover's not hear the voice of Beth Sutherland? Especially when she was on one.

Sophie sighed. Raising her head from her lap she tried to shake it off.

It shouldn't still hurt like this.

But it did.

"You all right Sophie?" she heard from above her.

Looking up she saw the wrinkled but kind eyes of Billy, the Anglican vicar, from up the road. While she wasn't his parishioner, being a Christian and all, Sophie still had a healthy respect for those who were religious. And he had always been kind. In fact she had never heard an ill word spoken about the man from anyone. Not even from Norris.

She pushed a smile onto her face.

"I'm fine" she said.

It had become a practiced response. So automatic that she didn't even consider otherwise.

"Well, it's just that I saw your face in the pub" he sat down slowly beside her. "What Beth said about the new lesbian in packin' " he paused considering his words.

"Like I said before, it's really nothing" she nodded. "Maddie would have laughed too" Sophie smiled.

Unfortunately the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Feel free to tell me to shove off, but I know what it's like to feel as if everything's moving on and you're stuck" Billy smiled.

"It's just…" Sophie pulled out her phone and flipped to a picture that she kept as the home screen. In the picture Maddie was bursting with laughter as Sophie leaned in to tell her a joke. She showed it to the vicar, then turned back toward it.

"I keep my love right here in a photograph. These memories are ours. In here our eyes never close and time's forever frozen still" she looked toward the Rovers.

Her voice suddenly grew thick.

"Life has to move on I guess, I just feel as if sometimes I'd rather stay back then. That love...it's the only thing I know to be true" she finished up.

Neither spoke for a moment. The air was thick between them filled with the words hanging in the air around them. Sophie finally shook her head and stood up. Billy stood up as well. She looked up with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry. Didn't mean to lay that all on you" she turned to leave.

He reached for her shoulder turning her back towards him.

"Sophie" he squared up his voice full of resolve "I know that it can get hard sometimes. That love never really goes away. It can be a lingering wound…but remember it is the only thing that makes us alive. It is god's gift to us. Love as long as we accept it within ourselves."

Sophie heard the words but she still wasn't sure if the good man understood.

"But what happens when that love is all that you have left? What then?" she asked in a nearly pleading voice.

He didn't answer. Instead he pulled her into his warm embrace and walked her home.

* * *

Sitting on the couch, Sophie took solace in the warmth that she felt nestled into her father's side. A former prison officer was warbling her way thru an oldies classic on the telly. Cheryl Cole seemed to be enjoying it.

Her phone beeped. It was Sian. She popped up from the couch and took it into the other room.

Coming back she noticed that her dad had grabbed another can from the fridge.

"So who was that love?" he asked.

"Just Sian, dad. We're going to do something tomorrow" Sophie answered settling back in.

His eyebrows raised at the mention of the blonde.

"It's nothing dad. We're just friends now" she smirked.

He shrugged and turned back to the telly.

"Whut?" Sophie asked annoyed.

"I didn't say nothing" he finished his can. "But if there was something going on…" he turned back toward her to see her face.

"I said there's nothing going on! Just leave it dad" she huffed.

He got up to get another can from the fridge. Bringing it back to the couch, he also set down a conciliatory cuppa in front of Sophie. She accepted it and then turned back to the telly.

Sitting down her she felt as if her father needed to say something.

"Well go on dad. Say what you're going to say" she insisted piqued.

"Do you know, it was your mum that helped me get over a loss...remember my wife Alison and your half-brother Jake…" Sophie nodded. It had been long ago when she was a child.

"Well, Alison was troubled and your mum helped me back onto my feet after losing everything" he half smiled in that way that they shared.

She could see a wistful nostalgia play over his face as he remembered the time when they had been a family. Sophie knew that they both saw those times with rose-colored glasses. Her dad wasn't perfect. She knew that too well. It seemed that women too easily turned his head.

As far as Sophie could remember she had always been closer to her dad than her mum. Of course she loved her mum more than anything, even though she was off her head sometimes. But early on she knew that it was her dad whose temperament that she shared. It was how she knew to come out to him first-that he would understand and protect her.

It had terrified her how easily Jenny Bradley had taken that feeling away from her. It was equally terrifying to think what could have happened between that woman and Maddie that night. It made her ears burn to think that the disturbed woman had laid a hand on her…She still found it hard to find any christian forgiveness when such thoughts floated through her head.

"So I know that if Sian can help you, then it can't be all bad" he kissed her on the top of the head soppily. "I just worry about you. You'll always be my little girl" he said softly.

She nuzzled into his side. Silently they let the moment pass. It went by without a word between the father and daughter. Just as they prefered it.

The telly turned to a commercial. Sophie finally felt the ability to speak.

"Dad can I ask you something?" he nodded that she could. "Do you think that you would ever take Jenny back? If she came back to the street from being sectioned?" she asked.

Sophie could see the conflicting emotions flood his face as he took a moment to consider it. Inside she tensed up, worried that his temper would flare. Instead he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Sweetheart, you and Jack are my own, no matter what, you two will always come first" he smirked. "No matter what. I'll always be your old dad" he hugged her shoulder.

The familiar theme of X-Factor signaled the Webster's attention back on the telly.

"Well, now if Cheryl Cole needed a mechanic…" he laughed with a mischievous smile as he pointed toward the telly. Both scoffed at each other in unison.

* * *

"So, want to do something that we've never done before?" Sian asked playfully.

"Sure" said hesitantly as she got into the car.

"Get ready for it, Sophie Webster" Sian winked as she turned up the radio.

It was a sun-kissed day on the cobbles as Sian drove away from the street. She had been sure to be irritatingly mysterious. Still Sophie had gone along with it. She knew that their time was nearing an end.

"New case at the law firm?" Sophie asked.

"Yep, have to get back to work sometime" Sian shrugged. "It will keep me locked up for the rest of the year, so" she continued.

"Oh miss big time! Well, I'll have you know that at Dev's we'll be having a sale on eggs next week. 2-for-1!" Sophie scoffed.

"Sophie, y'know that you're better than that job right? You're GCSEs were better than mine" Sian countered.

Sophie rolled her eyes. She'd heard it all before.

Rather than waiting for a response, Sian kept marching forward thru the trees. Sophie followed even though she wished that they'd slow down a bit so that she look around. She hadn't really been one for hiking or natural places at all, but still she couldn't deny that it was a marvel. The crisp air focused her senses to the "alive" world surrounding her and the quiet that it brought to her mind. It overwhelmed her heart.

"Hey! Come on slow poke!" Sian shouted over her shoulder.

"Why?! Can't we just enjoy this?" Sophie shouted back as she tried to catch up.

Sian gave her a familiar cheeky smile. It was the smile that used to make her chest clench when they were girls. Now it felt like string that tethered them to one another. It reminded her that she wasn't alone.

"Come on! It's worth it. We'll rest at the top, I promise" Sian urged.

Sian had been right. But then again, it seemed to Sophie that her ex-girlfriend was usually always right.

They sat together on a rock side by side looking across at rolling hills. Of course, she knew it was just Bury but it really did seem to go on forever.

"You can go ahead and say it" Sian laughed.

"You cheeky mare! It's all right, I suppose" Sophie shrugged trying to play it cool. Still she couldn't keep it up for long and a broad smile crossed her face.

"Ah there it is! Mission accomplished" Sian bumped her shoulder playfully.

They laughed for a moment together. Sophie laid back and silently looked toward the sky.

"Sian, I just…" Sophie stuttered. "I know that I shouldn't feel bad, that she wouldn't want me to, but when I'm with you I forget that she's gone…" Sophie struggled to say it properly. She sat back up and hugged her knees to her chest. Sian turned toward her with the stormiest blue eyes.

"Give me your phone" she took it from the brunettes hands after she'd unlocked it. Scrolling through the phone she opened it up to one particular picture. It featured Sophie and Maddie together looking soppy. It had been Maddie's home screen for ages. Sophie had forgotten that she still had it on her own.

Sian held it up for her to see as she talked.

"This picture was the one that I saw that night in Newcastle. That cheeky mare tried to hide it from me but it was too late. Until that moment I had kept you locked inside, filling myself with hatred. Feeling nothing because it was easier. But you two in that picture…" she let out a heavy breath. "Now I know that loving can mend your soul. Seeing her love you, it healed my heart. It's okay to feel happy. She'd want you to remember that Sophie Webster, if nothing else" she placed her arm around Sophie's waist and gave her squeeze.

It was lovingly familiar.

The brunette tried hard to keep it together but looking out her resolve faltered. Instead of bottling the tears she just let it go. And neither girl said a word about it. When there were no more tears to shed, they pulled each other up. As they had done before as friends.

"You have an entire world of people who are here for you" the blonde said as she put her arms around the brunette. "Now till our eyes meet again, you won't ever be alone" she whispered.

"See Soph, Love never fails. You helped me find mercy. If it can heal me than it can heal you" she finished as they headed back down the road.

* * *

And Sophie knew that the blonde was right as she laid in her bed that night. Under her pillow she pulled out a letter that she had kept from nearly a year ago.

It had been made clear early in their relationship that Maddie Heath wasn't a "feelings" type of person. Writing it down was easier than saying it out loud for the younger girl. Sophie understood and wasn't surprised when the occasional note appeared on the pillow. She began to treasure these missives and saved every one.

As she opened the letter, she smiled at the measured script. Maddie had clearly taken care with her words this time.

 _"Feel a year older?! Because you are now an old lady at the ripe old age of 20. :) Still last night, you looked so wonderful in your dress. I love your hair like that. The way it falls on the side of your neck, down your shoulders and back. Should you be the last thing I see, I want you to know, it's enough for me. Because all that you are is all that I'll ever need. I'm so in love, So in love. Wait for me to come home, Mads."_

Sophie placed it back under her pillow. For once she didn't feel a pull on her chest at the words. Inside those words she could hold on to her Mads, and remember when she kissed her.

Times frozen still.

* * *

A/N: I started this ending a million different times, in a million different ways. This was always meant to be a five chapter fic or so. This final chapter is heavily influenced by two songs: Photograph & Tenerife Sea by Ed Sheeran. Also this includes references to prior stories I've written such as "Unexpected" and "Birthdays". Thanks for your patience. Writing isn't always easy, but I hope this is enough. For now anyway.


End file.
